Mythology
by Jack Belle
Summary: The gods of the planets were enjoying their retirement, but then some teenage girls had to go and ruin it. Takes place after Stars some yuri hints just because I’ve decided to make all the gods girls. Challenge by Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word
1. Sailor Pluto Panics

Title: Mythology

Gene: Humor

disclaimer: don't own!

Summary: The gods of the planets were enjoying their retirement, but then some teenage girls had to go and ruin it. Takes place after Stars some yuri hints just because I've decided to make all the gods girls. Challenge by _**Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**_

--

Prologue

Sailor Pluto may have been the Senshi of Time, but even she could be forgetful. Okay, maybe not forgetful more like she blocked it out. But after the last time the gods wanted to whip the senshi into shape could anyone really blame her? The tall dark haired woman beside her just continued to look on with that annoyed her so much.

"Setsuna! You didn't forget did you?" asked who else but the goddess Pluto the humanoid carnation of death herself.

Grinding her teeth together Setsuna quickly answered the impatient goddess "No, I just didn't think you would come so early."

"But Setsuna, it's been over a thousand years. We were getting bored!"

"Right" the green haired currently annoyed sailor solider snapped "I will make the necessary preparations. When can I expect you to come?"

"Actually, the other goddesses already left. I just thought you should know." And before the guardian of the time gate could yell Pluto disappeared.

--

All the senshi were currently together celebrating Usagi's and Rini's birthdays at, where else but, Rei's shrine. The party had been going swimmingly with everyone just finished eating cake. But of course all good things must come to an end, so the next event which was the opening of presents ended before it even began when Setsuna burst through the door.

"Hurry, before they get here!" yelled a transformed Pluto.

"Before who gets here?" asked a curious Minako.

Instead of answering Minako's question she turned to Luna. "You have to know what I'm talking about. You were there when they gave the Queen her training." An out of character Setsuna said as realization dawned on Sailor Moon's guardian's face.

"What, already!" yelled a now equally panicked Luna. "But we have to make preparations! The girls don't even know how to behave!"

While Luna and the upset Sailor Pluto were yelling back and forth, the easily angered Sailor Mars said "I'm getting bad vibes from outside the shrine."

At that both cat and woman paled and yelled at the surrounding girls "Transform!" and Setsuna quickly added "and whatever you do don't offend them!"

Outer and inner senshi alike wasted no timing in listening to their command, because whatever upset the unflappable senshi of time had to be bad. With a determined look on her face Sailor Pluto led the procession of Senshi out into the temple's courtyard.


	2. Usagi meets the Moon Goddess

Title: Mythology

Gene: Humor

Summary: The gods of the planets were enjoying their retirement, but then some teenage girls had to go and ruin it. Takes place after Stars some yuri hints just because I've decided to make all the gods girls. Challenge by _**Bored-Is-My-Favorite-Word**_

--

Chapter One: Usagi meets Selene or The Moon Goddess Gets a Crush

The temple's courtyard was currently occupied by the world most powerful women and man, and some of the universe's most powerful beings. When the girls walked out behind Sailor Pluto, they were not expecting a small crowd of beautiful women dressed in an array of weird outfits. When the nine girls and one man were all outside, a woman dressed in a green robe lined in gold, and a solid gold oak leaf crown adorning her dirty blonde curled hair stepped forward. Now while this girl was beautiful, she had an ego that could fill the Atlantic Ocean and Setsuna's warning of don't offend was well founded.

"Hello fair sailor soldiers of future Crystal Tokyo. I am Jupiter, ruler of the planetary goddesses. We have come to oversee your training and make sure you can represent our planets properly. Now, I know your training has been greatly delayed by your thousand year reincarnation, so we have a lot of catching up to do. Please go to your respective goddess and let us get under way."

With that, Jupiter stepped up to Makoto and the rest of them followed suit. It wasn't very hard to tell who went where as all the goddesses had their planetary signs on their foreheads. Usagi was always a bit clumsy, but when she saw the Moon Goddess walk toward her she felt like the most uncoordinated person on Earth. The woman walked with such grace it was like she was floating. She had on a white silk gown and a hair style similar to Usagi's, but with beads in almost every part of her hair. Rini, who had been standing next to her, leaned over and said.

"Wow, Usagi she like a more sophisticated version of you!"

When they both looked back, Selene had reached them and she had an older woman with her. The older woman's dark brown hair was just starting to grey and she wore a simple kimono with a golden floral design. The other woman with them looked much younger than the other two; she wore a short purple robe, high laced golden sandals, and carried a bow and arrows with her.

"I am the Moon goddess Selene, the woman behind me is Gaia the Earth Goddess, and the younger woman beside me is Diana. You must be Princess Serenity and Princess Rini. The young man behind you must be Endymion." Usagi didn't really like the toned she said that in, but remember Sailor Pluto's warning. "So tell me Endymion, did you like sheep?"

Mamoru stepped up behind Usagi and politely ignored the question as he greeted the two, "Yes we are, my I ask what exactly we are being trained for?"

"Anything we find lacking, dear." said the motherly Goddess of Earth as she gave Selene a stern look and Diana whisper something that sounded like "Selene, I am sure he does not want to date someone who has fifty children". Usagi thought the goddess looked pretty well for having fifty children, not that she would say that out loud though.

"Anyway dear, Endymion and I will leave Usagi and you to train." Gaia said as she led Mamoru away toward a secluded corner.

"Come Princess Rini, I have much to teach you in a short time." Said Diana as she grabbed Sailor Chibi-Moon's hand and walked away.

Selene glared at the older woman as she led Tuxedo Mask away from them. Usagi could already tell she wasn't going to like this woman. She may have a pure heart, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be annoyed.

"Let us get started. First off we will work on poise, then your people skills, and last we will see just how lady like we can make you." By the sound of, it seems like the Moon Goddess did not like Usagi either. But the Moon Princess believed that was due more to her attraction to Mamoru than her.

"Princess Serenity, you have yet to say a word to me. Have I offended you" Asked Selene with a slight smirk on her face as if she knew she had offended Usagi.

"No Selene-sama, please forgive me." Sailor Moon said through clutched teeth. She could tell already this was going to be a long day.

--

**Next Chapter: **Ami becomes a con-artist or Mercury is a harsh business woman


End file.
